Daily Task
Main Opening the "Daily Task" window showcases a collection of different activities that you can perform on a daily basis that give you rewards mainly in the form of silver and also in points that you can accumulate (as illustrated on the Daily Task meter on the right hand side of the window) to get further rewards when you reach a certain amount. Daily Task Interface Above is a basic set up of the interface. Upon opening the window you are presented with 5 randomly generated "tasks" that you can do for silver and rack up points towards the the Daily Task meter on the right hand side. The main features will be explained below. Take note that each player is only entitled to 10 tasks per day, so you will have to make the most of them to get to 150 points. The "Refresh" button is used to reshuffle the tasks and get a new random set generated. Each player is given 1 free Refresh daily, and each succeeding one costs 10 Gold/Coupons or 1 quest refresh card.The General Recruit Proof is the most useful thing you can get from daily tasks.They help in recruitment Available Tasks There are 8 different tasks available: *Realms - Challenge the Realms (Winning is not required to trigger) *Clear Stage - Do missions (Either manually or through auto-battle) *Refine Ninja Tool - Refine your Equipment *Arena - Engage in arena battles *Janken - Play Janken at the Tavern *Fortify Ninja Tool - Fortify your Equipment *Double Reward - Spend Gold or Coupons Twice *Boost Summoned Beast - Boost your Summon (Either through silver, gold or scroll) Tasks come in 5 different "Tiers": *'White' - 1 time. Reward is 2 points and 10000 silver *'Green' - 2 times. Reward is 3 points '''and '''20000 silver *'Blue' - 3 times. Reward is 4 points and 30000 silver *'Purple' - 4 times. Reward is 6 points and 40000 silver *'Gold' - Spend gold 2 times. Reward is 6 points and 50000 silver There are 3 "'Target Task"'s''' for bonus points:'' Explanation: Target Tasks are randomly generated and come in 3 tiers as illustrated below. Complete the specified tasks and you will be rewarded with the associated Bonus Points. *One task to complete - +20 points *Two task to complete - +30 points *Three task to complete - +45 points Rewards ' ' To accumulate the maximum of 150 points, you need to have at least 7 purple, 1 blue, 1 green and a gold reward for 150 points. Or 7 purple 2 blue and a gold for 151 points. Or 9 purple and a gold for 155 points. Or 8 purple 1 white and a gold for 151 points. 'The rewards are:' Note: The x2 next to the tasks will grant you Double rewards, and can be achieved by doing the Gold Task. Lvl 31-49 rewards: *'15 points - Lv.5 Silver Cards*5' *'30 points - Blue Ninja Soul*5' *'45 points - Channeling Scroll*2' *'60 points - Common Material Chest*x' *'75 points - Medium Potency Pill*2' *'90 points - Treasure Talisman*2' *'105 points - Coupon*10' *'120 points - Epic EXP Scroll*1' *'135 points - Quest Refresh Card*2' *'150 points - General Recruit Proof*6' ---- Lvl 50-69 rewards: * 15 points - Lv.3 Silver Cards*2 * 30 points - Coupon*2 * 45 points - Channeling Scroll*2 * 60 points - Medium Potency Pill*4 * 75 points - Common Material Chest*5 * 90 points - Treasure Talisman*1 * 105 points - Coupon*10 * 120 points - Treasure Talisman*4 * 135 points - Quest Refresh Card*2 * 150 points - General Recruit Proof*6 ---- Lvl 70-89 rewards: *'15 points - Lv.8 Silver Cards*5' *'30 points - Golden Ninja Soul*5' *'45 points - Soul Refining Pill*5' *'60 points - Big Potency Pill*2' *'75 points - Fairy*2' *'90 points - Coupon*14' *'105 points - Colorful Soul*5' *'120 points - Advanced Potency Pill*2' *'135 points - Colorful Spar*2' *'150 points - Gerneral Recruit Proof*6' ---- Lvl 90-109 rewards: *'15 points - Lv.9 Silver Cards*5' *'30 points - Golden Ninja Soul*10' *'45 points - Soul Refining Pill*7' *'60 points - Big Potency Pill*4' *'75 points - Fairy*3' *'90 points - Coupon*16' *'105 points - Jinchuriki Practice Pill*5' *'120 points - Advanced Potency Pill*3' *'135 points - Jade of Sage*5' *'150 points - General Recruit Proof*6' ---- Lvl 110-RI.2 Lv.50 rewards: *'15 points - Soul Refining Pill*10' *'30 points - Red Ninja Soul*5' *'45 points - Fairy*5' *'60 points - Coupon*18' *'75 points - Vitality*15' *'90 points - Advanced Potency Pill*5' *'105 points - Jinchuriki Practice Pill*8' *'120 points - S Weapon Enhance Talisman*1' *'135 points - Jade of Sage*8' *'150 points - General Recruit Proof*6' ---- Category:Daily Course __NOEDITSECTION__